powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle is the opening two-part episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Synopsis Three teenagers from the Pai Zhuq Kung Fu Academy are chosen to fight the forces of an opposing academy. Plot Part 1 The story begins at the Pai Zhuq Academy, where we see six teenagers meditating on a stone floor in front of what appears to be a temple. Lily Chilman and Theo Martin are two of the six finalists chosen to be candidates as the guardians to keep an evil beast spirit known as Dai Shi in his casket. Master Mao appears and tests the warriors to find the three chosen ones. Lily and Theo unleash their animals spirits, a cheetah and a jaguar, respectively. Jarrod fights fiercely and unleashes a dark lion spirit. Master Mao chooses Jarrod, Lily, and Theo for their great successes against their opponents. After the test, Jarrod bullies a young boy for a towel. Casey, a new recruit, stands up for the young boy and hands a towel to Jarrod, telling him "here's a towel" instead. Jarrod then turns his attention to Casey, who unleashes a tiger mirage, shadowed across his face, to attack Jarrod. Master Mao witnesses the event and, as it is eventually revealed, replaces Jarrod with Casey. Theo questions why Casey was chosen instead of Jarrod, as Casey is just a mere "cub": a new recruit. Master Mao doesn't quite answer as he leads the teens to the Forbidden Room, where he reveals the story of the Dai Shi. The Order of the Claw was organized to prevent the Dai Shi's return. Jarrod barges in, very angry due to his dismissal by the master, but Master Mao tells him that he had a reason to choose Casey over Jarrod. Jarrod then impulsively challenges the Master. After a brief fight, Jarrod is easily defeated by Master Mao, but he then unleashes the Black Lion spirit and knocks the chest that the Master is holding in his arms away from the Master. The chest falls on the ground and opens, causing a dark, glowing black-and-gold spirit to escape the chest and threaten Master Mao. The spirit is Dai Shi, who turns his attention to Master Mao. The teens prepare for the fight. Dai Shi easily defeats Mao by running through him, causing some sort of internal damage, for Master Mao drops to the ground instantly, dying. He says his final goodbyes to the teens which leads the teens to their new home in Ocean Bluff. Jarrod runs into the forest, where he is found by the Dai Shi spirit (it is later revealed that Dai Shi possesses him). Camille, his loyal warrior and subordinate, greets the return of her master. The teens make their way to a pizza parlor. After a false start with an elderly man who they assume to be their master (but it ends up turning awkward because he isn't), they meet RJ, the owner of the parlor. RJ hires the teenagers while they wait for their master. Dai Shi summons the Rinshi, the footsoldiers of the season, and his latest warrior. Casey feels uneasy getting ready for the fight, but Theo encourages him to join. The teens fight the Rinshis. The monster of the day, Mantor, reveals himself and attacks the teens. RJ joins the fight and reveals his true self as their master. RJ defeats the monster. Dai Shi orders Camille to join the fight. RJ introduces the teens to Fran. RJ welcomes the teens to his place, where he reveals their new clothes and their Solar Morphers. Then the teens head into the battle with the new gear. Theo and Lily morph into action. Casey tries to morph, but for some reason, he is unable to. The Yellow and Blue Rangers work together to fight the Rinshis. Fran is then attacked by the Rinshi, thus ending Part One. Part 2 Casey morphs into the Red Ranger and defeats the Rinshi and joins the Yellow and Blue Rangers in the fight. Mantor grows into his large form. Master Mao's spirit helps the Rangers. While Camille reports back to Dai Shi, Casey, Theo, and Lily report back to RJ, who won't train them until they are ready. Mantor reveals his plan to Camille. RJ trains the teens with their new weapons. Casey struggles with the training and Theo learns a lesson in teamwork. Camille infuses the Rinshi with more power. RJ learns more about Fran. After Theo scoffs at Casey's failed attempts to use the nunchuks, Lily reminds Theo about his first training. Theo trains Casey, who quickly improves. The boys are called into action. The dam has been attacked. The teens enter the scene and meet Camille. The teens morph into action and fight the Rinshis with their weapons. RJ trains the Rangers to summon their beast spirit modes. The beasts unite into the Jungle Pride Megazord. Camille and the Fly Commentator, Flit, monitor the fight. The Megazord defeats Mantor. Camille swallows up the Fly in irritation, turning away on her heel with a bad and sour demeanor about her. Casey trains Theo in making a pizza while Lily and RJ talk about Dai Shi. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod *Holly Shanahan as Camille *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson as Flit (Voice) *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao *Pat Courtenay as Mantor (Voice) Notes *This episode's name is a reference to the Guns N' Roses song, Welcome to the Jungle. *A flashback of Casey defeating Mantor in Part 2 would appear when Casey returned in the Super Megaforce episode Spirit of the Tiger, when he revealed that he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger to Super Mega Rangers Jake and Emma. *In the initial airing of this episode, it would be aired in the hour long format, but in all subsequent airings, it would be aired in the two separate episodes. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Jungle Fury Category:Multi-Part Episode